


Fight for me (I'll fight for you)

by moonlights0nata



Series: Something like This [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: A little?, AI is a Little Shit, Also I think Flame and Yusaku bonded in this fic, CAUSE I WOULD FIGHT FOR YOUUU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's mostly fluff and soft things, M/M, Takeru is very intense about protecting his loved ones (?, WANNA FIGHT FOR MEEEEEE, but we love him anyways, i've been listening to heathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: “I would fight a man for you.” Takeru mumbled in the space between them, eyes soft, but serious.Or“Why not just say youcareabout each other and want to see each other safe, instead of‘I’d fight a man for you’?”





	Fight for me (I'll fight for you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was born in twitter from "takeru would fight a man for yusaku"  
> So I wrote the first part and then got super carried away and here we are 5000+ words later ! I...have grown fond of these two. Also got to dump a few HCs for Takeru and Yusaku here heh 8')
> 
> I'm putting this in the TakeYuAoi series too because their friendship is going to be present, even if this fic is like a big jump forwards !   
> Hope you enjoy <3

“I would fight a man for you.” Takeru mumbled in the space between them, eyes soft, but serious. They’d been lying in his bed for a while now, side by side, merely basking in the comfort of having someone close. A comfort Yusaku wasn’t used to but that he was growing to like, the warmth, the company. 

Yusaku stared back after Takeru spoke, blinking, before huffing out a short laugh, quickly muffled behind his hand. 

It was too late though, Takeru was already pouting. “What?”

“No, just--” Yusaku shook his head, schooling his expression, but some mirth remained in his eyes. “I...I can’t imagine you picking a fight. You don’t seem the type.” 

“What does  _ that _ mean?”

Yusaku lifted up a hand to cup the back of Takeru’s, resting on Yusaku’s cheek, and then interlocked their free hands together. When he ran his fingers over Takeru’s, he felt that they were a little rough, a little calloused or with tiny cuts that never faded. They were signs of someone who’d once got into fights, who’d curled his hands and bared his fists against the world. 

But even so  _ rough _ was not a word Yusaku would use for Takeru. Not the one curled up beside him, the boy touching his face and squeezing back his hand with all the gentleness of a world that had felt so far away to Yusaku until a while ago.

“You’re soft.” He finally replied, massaging a thumb over the back of Takeru’s hand and nuzzling a little against it. “The Takeru in front of me is soft and bright. After everything that happened to you...your heart wasn’t corrupted.” He smiled, a small fond smile. “You wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

If anything, Takeru’s pout intensified, cheeks reddening. “You don’t know that. There’s a lot you don't know about me or my past, Yusaku.” If he was supposed to sound serious, he failed at it.

“That’s true.” Yusaku conceded. “But I don’t have to know, unless you want to tell me. All I care about is the Takeru right here and now.” He scooted closer, feeling Takeru’s breath catch as their noses brushed. “You don’t have to fight anyone for me.” He whispered. “You are already fighting  _ alongside _ me. That’s enough to me.”

“Yusaku…” Takeru sighed, his breath fanning Yusaku’s lips. “I--Can I--”

“Yes.” Yusaku tilted his head and a moment later Takeru’s lips were in his, ever careful but insistent, making Yusaku’s skin feel tingly. Kissing Takeru was like a flame slowly trickling over his body; It was not a violent fire, no, it enveloped him in a safe and protective warmth. When Takeru kissed him it was always gentle, like Yusaku was a precious thing, someone Takeru cared for. Someone Takeru  _ wanted _ . 

It was all new and raw still, feelings Yusaku was getting used to.  But with every kiss, every brush of fingers against his cheek, Yusaku believed him a little more. 

* * *

 

Yusaku passed mostly under the radar at school--meaning people never or rarely came up to him to ask for notes or a simple chat, aside from Shima who was insistent in talking to him about nothing and everything even when Yusaku only half listened most of the time. The other half he listened, he appreciated Shima for trying, anyways. There was a tentative friendship there Yusaku wasn’t trying so hard to ignore anymore.

In the street it was much the same; he’s not sure when he developed the habit to blend in with the crowds, to walk quietly. He’d startled a few vendors when he walked up to them when they had their back turned, not expecting to turn and find someone standing there. 

But just because most people didn’t approach him or ignored him, which also saved him from a lot of trouble and problems, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t accidentally bump _ into _ trouble. 

When he was walking down the street, it wasn’t rare that someone accidentally brushed past him or that he nudged someone with an elbow without meaning to, specially if his mind was wandering to what he had to do later. Streets got crowded, too, and he’d lost count of the few hurried passersby that had shoved past him--or that he had shoved past on occasion.

Nine out of ten times, there were no consequences. Except that one time when someone called back to him after he’d knocked his side against them in passing, on his way to meet Kusanagi.

“Oy. You looking for trouble?!” Yusaku groaned internally; it was one of _ those _ people. He lazily turned his head around, arching an eyebrow at the taller man who seemed to have a scowl set permanently on his face, shoulders hunched and clearly trying to look threatening. Yusaku didn’t reply, merely stared back boredly for a moment before going on his way. 

He heard the man click his tongue in annoyance, heavy steps already going after him and Yusaku was expecting a hand on his shoulder to shove him back roughly, and he was ready to step to the side, but instead he heard the man let out a surprised cry. Yusaku turned and what he saw caught  _ him _ off guard, eyes widening; he’s not sure when Takeru got there, or where he came from, but he had the man’s wrist caught in his hand, twisting his arm painfully before it could even grace Yusaku. His expression was calm but Yusaku could see the violence hidden in those lilac eyes. 

“I’d appreciate it if you would leave my friend alone.” He said, voice even but dangerous. He seemed far away from the Takeru Yusaku saw daily and it startled him for a moment. 

“Why you  _ brat _ \--” The man tried to lash back with his other fist but Takeru sidestepped him and twisted the arm he was gripping around his back, using the inertia of the punch to shove the man to the ground. He pressed him down, squeezing his arm painfully, if the man’s pinched expression was anything to go by.

“I won’t repeat myself.” Takeru’s low voice held a heavy warning, gaze darkening. “ _ Back. Off. _ ” 

A crowd had already started to gather, people muttering and wondering if a fight was breaking loose. It wouldn’t be odd if someone was alerting an officer or would do so if they did start fighting. Yusaku decided to step in, crouching by Takeru’s side.

“ _ Enough _ .”

He placed hand on Takeru’s shoulder. He didn’t miss the initial flinch, before he relaxed, turning to Yusaku.

“Takeru. Leave it.” He spared a glance at the other man. “Starting a fight here would be  _ stupid _ . It’d be easy to alert the police.” Though seeing the hold that Takeru had on the man, he wouldn’t be able to run away even if he’d wanted to.

After a beat the man scoffed, struggling against the hold. “Ya heard your friend. Lemme go, kiddo, I’m not going to start a brawl if a cop’s gonna get in my case.”

Takeru shot him a glare before standing up and releasing the man, putting distance between them. The man rubbed at his wrist and shook his arm, wincing and clicking his tongue.

“Damn kid, didn’t hold back. I’m outta here.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to go, looking at them over his shoulder. “Should get that murderous look off yer face or cops are gonna think  _ you’re _ a delinquent, kid.”

With that the man pushed past the crowd and disappeared among it. Yusaku didn’t stay to watch him go, reaching out for Takeru’s wrist and pulling him forwards.

“Let’s  _ go _ .”

“Ah…” Takeru blinked before nodding. “Yeah.”

Yusaku lead them away and only slowed down once they reached a street with less of a crowd, letting Takeru catch up to his pace and walk beside him. He was silent, gaze averted at their feet.

“...Don’t do that again.” Yusaku finally spoke, and Takeru’s abruptly looked up, like he’d been slapped out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Don’t try to pick a fight in the _ middle  _ of the street.”

“I wasn’t--He was the one about to start a fight !” His arms moved to gesture and in the process tugged his wrist out of Yusaku’s hold. “He was ready to lunge at you, did you expect me to just watch?!”

“ _ Yes _ .” Yusaku was calm, but he could feel a bubble of irritation forming in his chest. “We were surrounded by people, the most that guy would do was threaten me or ask for money like some high school bully. His type is predictable.”

“You don’t _ know _ that.” It was odd, being on the receiving end of Takeru’s anger; it was odd to see him angry like  _ this _ . “He could have hurt you.”

“He could have hurt _ you _ too.” Yusaku finally snapped, rounding on Takeru. He hated getting worked up like this, he hated this weirdly present ache in his chest, screaming at him, a feeling that had grown and grown so much it was overwhelming. It was the consequence of letting people in. 

“I told you I don’t need you to fight anyone for me.”  _ ‘That’s not you, you don’t hurt people.’ _ “I can look after myself. Don’t be an idiot.”

Takeru’s fist curled at his sides, shaking, and any other day Yusaku would have reached over to stop them from trembling. He didn’t.

The silence stretched on and Yusaku ultimately sighed, resuming walking.

“...Let’s go. Kusanagi-san’s waiting.”

It took a moment before Takeru followed after him, his steps just a little behind him, out of phase with his.

* * *

Lunch the next day was tense.

Aoi had clearly picked up on it, once they’d all settled down by the steps of their usual staircase in the upper floor. She kept flickering them looks that were everything but subtle. 

After the third questioning glance she threw his way, Yusaku gave in. 

“Takeru almost fought a guy.”

Aoi’s eyes went comically wide at that, eyes flickering between him and Takeru, baffled. 

“... _ Homura-kun _ ?”

“Yes.”

“But when--why?” Aoi arched an eyebrow at Takeru, who huffed.

“Yesterday. That guy was messing with Yusaku.”

“He wasn’t going to do anything.” Yusaku countered. Here they went again. “We were in the middle of a crowded  _ street. _ He’d just pretend to be threatening and then go away.”

“You don’t know that!” Takeru protested. “He looked ready to grab you, guys like him don’t care where they are.” He looked down at his food, frowning. “I wasn’t going to let him get away with that.”

“You could have got in trouble for nothing.” Yusaku munched on his bread, exasperated. This was just the same argument; he wasn’t used to how insistent Takeru could be.

“It’s not for nothing!” Takeru snapped his head up to look at him, eyes glinting with stubbornness.

“What would be the  _ point _ ?” 

“I--” His hands curled tight around his lunch box, shaking like yesterday, and Yusaku wondered if he wouldn’t say anything else again. But this time Takeru was ready with a comeback.

“The point is I want to  _ protect _ you ! Because--” His face got red. “Because you are _ important _ to me!”

There’s a moment of pause, of silence, where Yusaku simply stared at Takeru, speechless, with heat creeping slowly up his neck and ears. He was still mad, irritated, but Takeru made it hard to focus on those feelings when he was looking at him straight on with so much stubborn determination and--and  _ affection _ in his eyes. That feeling in his chest ached and burned Yusaku from the inside now.

He could hear Aoi’s muffled laughter, hiding her grin behind a hand at the whole argument.

“Homura-kun I think you just broke him.”

At that Yusaku cleared his throat roughly, fighting to keep his eyes on Takeru, even when he couldn’t keep a straight face.

“...I told you: you don’t have to fight anyone for me. I don’t want you to. The least thing you have to worry about is protecting me from thugs.” Read:  _ we have bigger things in our hands to worry about _ . 

Takeru stared back defiantly. “And I told  _ you _ :  _ I would fight a man for you _ . I’ll worry even if you tell me not to.” 

They stared at each other for another tense moment, which was broken by a loud, exasperated sigh. They both turned to Aoi, who shook her head.

“You two are are _ ridiculous _ .” Her eyes were creased with mirth as she smiled at them. “Why not just say you _ care _ about each other and want to see each other safe, instead of  _ ‘I’d fight a man for you’ _ ?”

Takeru sputtered, embarrassed. “But I  _ would _ !” Yusaku’s soft  _ ‘please don’t’ _ went ignored as he locked on Aoi, determined. “I would fight anyone who messes with you too Zaizen-san!” 

Aoi waved a dismissive hand his way. “The sentiment is appreciated but I can take care of myself. I’ve been taking self defense classes for a few years now.” At their surprised looks, she shrugged. “I wanted to and Big Brother thought it was a good idea. It’s useful.” Her eyes lit up a little, but her tone was deadpan. “I know just where to hit to invalidate and potentially  _ kill a man _ if I have to.”

“...Please don’t kill a man, Zaizen-san.” Takeru looked a little horrified.

“I’m joking, Homura-kun. But did you know that if you hit a person’s nose at a certain angle and hard enough, the bone can pierce the--”

“ _ I don’t need to know thanks. _ ” Takeru shook his head, shuddering. Yusaku sighed, disappointed.

“I wanted to know that.” He played with his bread’s wrapping a little. “Kusanagi-san has taught me some self defense to get by, too. Always aim for the throat, he says.”

Aoi nodded. “Knock the wind out of them. If you punch someone’s throat hard enough you can also--” 

“Can we stop talking about  _ killing _ people and  _ eat _ .” Takeru interrupted, pushing food in his mouth with his chopsticks and pointedly not looking at them. Yusaku and Aoi shared a look over his head that said  _ ‘later’ _ before shrugging and focusing on their food.

They finished their lunch mostly in silence, exchanging idle chatter, but the tension from earlier had dissipated somewhat. 

When the bell rang to indicate the end of lunch, they gathered their things and began to head back. 

Before going into their separate classrooms, Yusaku held onto Takeru’s sleeve to stop him for a moment. 

“...Are you free later?”

Takeru blinked at the question but offered a tentative smile. “I was going to stop by the supermarket to restock my fridge but that’s all. Want...Want to come with me?”

Yusaku nodded. “...Yeah.” He let go off of Takeru’s sleeve and turned towards his class. “Then, after school.”

He didn’t have to look to know Takeru was smiling at his back and nodding.

“Yeah, later.”

* * *

 

Grocery shopping by himself was something pretty mechanical for Yusaku. He didn’t cook, and he always bought the same stuff--instant food for the most part--so it was boring and routinary.

Somehow shopping with Takeru was different. He’s not sure why the boy tried asking  _ Yusaku _ which packet of meat he thought he should buy (”This one is cheaper?” “Yes but this other one has a discount if you buy two!”) or which brand of rice he should get (“Takeru it’s rice it can’t be that hard”) when Yusaku had no idea, but it’s oddly...nice. 

When he watched Takeru’s profile as he compared two oranges, his mind said  _ domestic _ . Somehow something so simple was making his stomach flutter.  _ Ugh _ .

“...This is a lot.” Yusaku observed, as they placed all the groceries they got on Takeru’s kitchen counter and began putting things away. It was definitely a lot more than Yusaku was used to buying and he wondered where Takeru even fit all of  _ this _ .

“Really?” Takeru tilted his head as he shut the fridge. “This is about what I usually get...But I can’t say no to a good discount!” 

“Takeru is a bit of a glutton, though.” Flame piped up from where their duel disks were resting on the living room table. “Discounts are just good  _ excuses _ .”

“Oh, shut up.” Takeru pouted. “I’m a growing boy. I have to eat plenty. Besides…” He threw a look Yusaku’s way, who looked back in confusion. “Uh, I usually start dinner around this time--Did you...You can stay for dinner if you want? I have enough to cook for both of us so...”

“Oh.” Yusaku blinked. “I...Sure.”

Takeru beamed a little. “Great! Is curry okay?”

“Yeah.” As Takeru rounded the kitchen counter and started setting up, Yusaku joined him. “I’ll help.”

He heard AI laugh. “Not if you don’t want to burn the kitchen!”

“Shut up.” Yusaku threw a glare his way. “I can at least chop vegetables. It’s not  _ hard _ .”

“That’s fine.” Takeru, the traitor, chuckled at the short exchange. “Thank you. Then can you do these?”

They settled down into an easy rhythm; Yusaku took care of the vegetables, Takeru of the meat and getting the pot ready to cook everything. It was quiet save for the distant muttering of their AIs; it was peaceful, comfortable. But something kept tugging at Takeru’s mind, something he had to say. 

“I’ll take care of the rest.” Takeru speaking brought him out of his thoughts. “All that’s left is to cook all this and make the rice.” 

“I’ll set the table then.”

Takeru hummed with a smile, setting the ingredients in the pot. “Thanks.”

Approaching the table to set it was a mistake. AI had the most infuriating, cat like grin in his face.

“You two are so  _ domestic _ . Shopping together, cooking together~” He sing sang. “Like a marr--”

Yusaku slammed a hand over his duel disk, shutting AI up effectively. He paid no mind to the heat he felt in his cheeks and quickly got the utensils and glasses set up. He could feel Flame watching him, even if he was quiet, and when he spared him a look the AI had his arm crossed and the other cupping his chin.

“...What is it?” Yusaku finally asked and Flame shook his head.

“I should ask you that. You look like you have things in your mind.”

Yusaku averted his gaze, eyes drifting to Takeru for a moment. Flame didn’t miss it.

“If you have something to say or ask…It’s best you do.” The AI nodded his head. “Communication is important between partners, is it not?” 

Yusaku’s hand curled around the back of a chair, looking down at the fire Ignis. Communication. Partners.  _ Trust, _ his mind supplied. 

“Takeru can be dense.” Flame continued. “And headstrong. But he’ll listen, I assure you that.” He crossed his arms. “You should listen to him, too.”

“...Yeah.” Yusaku sighed after a moment. “I know.” _ I will _ . 

He turned and headed back for the kitchen. Takeru was stirring the pot, his free hand tapping a rhythm in the counter while he hummed some tune. Yusaku had a strange, sudden urge looking at his back while he cooked, and before he could think too hard he took silent breath and stepped up to him, leaning his side against Takeru’s back.

Takeru didn’t jump but he did pause for a moment before relaxing. Yusaku leaned his temple against the back of Takeru’s head, a hand holding lightly to his shirt.

“...When did you learn to cook?” He asked after a beat. Takeru made a thoughtful noise.

“Not that long ago. Grandma taught me the basics, and Kiku insisted on teaching me a few more recipes before I came here. ‘You’re not going to live off instant food and junk! ’ she said.” Yusaku didn’t have to look to know Takeru was grinning. “I was pretty awful at first but I’d say I’m pretty decent now.”

Yusaku smiled. “You didn’t hear this from me, but you almost put Kusanagi-san’s hot dogs to shame.”

Takeru gasped dramatically. “Yusaku! You’re giving me too much honor!” He faked wiping a tear from his eye. “You’d break Kusanagi-san’s heart if he heard you.”

“Again.  _ Almost _ .”

Takeru laughed, the sound putting Yusaku at ease. He shifted so his chest was now pressed to Takeru’s back, head resting on his shoulder and hands settling on his sides. He felt Takeru lean back against him a little, and Yusaku could stay just like this for hours, he thought, basking in this warmth. 

But he had more to ask, more that he had to say.

“Can I ask something else?”

“Shoot.”

Yusaku’s eyes fell to the hand resting on the counter. “...Did you get into a lot of fights?” 

Takeru seemed to pause at the question and Yusaku hurried to add. “You don’t  _ have to _ answer. I told you, unless you want to tell me I...I only care about what’s in front of me. But I want to understand--”  _ Communication. Asking. _ He wasn’t sure how to phrase this question but he tried anyways.

“Why...did you fight?” It was vague, but by the way Takeru tensed, he’d understood what Yusaku wanted to ask. He let out a breath, fingers curling.

“...After the incident I was...I was so  _ lost _ .” There was a hint of irony in his voice. “I would never get back those six months of my life, my parents were-- _ gone.. _ .I didn’t know which way to go, what to do.” His head hung a little, stirring the pot more slowly. “I was lost and  _ angry _ . Angry at...at the  **_world,_ ** I guess, for taking those things from me. Angry because there was nothing to  _ do _ about it--” He gripped the counter. “Angry at myself because I didn’t know how to overcome it.” 

Yusaku slid his hand over to the one on the counter, curling his fingers over it, and wrapped his other arm around Takeru protectively. He rested his chin on his shoulder just so he could look at Takeru’s expression. 

“I stopped going at school at some point. I made my Grandparents and Kiku worry for me a lot but I...couldn’t find a reason to go. I couldn’t find a way to move forwards. Until...well, until I saw Playmaker. The Heroes of Link Vrains.” He smiled for a moment and relaxed his hand just so their fingers slid together, shoulders hunching.

“I didn’t--I didn’t _ pick  _ fights. I definitely looked like a delinquent back then--” A snort, with only a small hint of humor in it. 

“The guys I fought, it was always to protect someone else or if they came to pick a fight with me first. I couldn’t take out my anger on them though, not really--so most of the time I…” He lifted his other hand, and Yusaku looked at the bumps and cuts that hadn’t faded. “I was actually fighting  **_myself._ ** ” His laugh was wobbly, watery. “I lost...count of how many times I punched the wall in frustration.”

Yusaku’s heart  _ ached  _ painfully, because he could feel Takeru shaking, and he wished that if he squeezed him tighter in his arms, he could make it stop, make it go away, but this was something that no one could ever erase; the way the Lost Incident hurt Takeru, that hurt them. This was how Takeru had coped with the aftermath. Putting his fists up against the world, against himself and fighting to overcome it.

“Takeru.” Yusaku called, his voice wavering just slightly, pulling back and tugging at Takeru’s hand, motioning for him to turn around. He did after a moment, his gaze downcast and his smile rueful, but Yusaku could see the raw emotion in his eyes, the toll it’d taken on him to put this into words. Yusaku took a deep breath, trying to organize his thoughts as he looked down at his feet. 

“I...Letting people in, it’s still new, for me. After the incident I felt like...like there was an abyss, between me and others. But I told myself I’d move forwards so I--I’m trying to get used to this. To having people close to me...People I care about.  _ You _ are one of those people.”

He reached for both of Takeru’s hands, tracing the bumps and calluses.

“I’ll say this again. You don’t have to fight anyone for me.” He didn’t have to look to know Takeru would protest again but he didn’t let him. “I  _ know _ . But I--” He squeezed his hands.

“I don’t want  _ you _ to get hurt anymore. I don’t...want you to hurt  _ yourself _ . I got mad yesterday because you didn’t take that into account, you don’t realize how much I--I want to protect  _ you _ too. I want--” He swallowed, heart at his throat. He was blunt by nature but honesty was still a vulnerable state for him. But Takeru had just let  _ himself _ vulnerable, so Yusaku gathered courage to speak. “I want you  _ safe _ . With  _ me _ .” He tentatively looked up. “That’s…what it means to  _ care _ for someone isn’t it?”

Takeru looked overwhelmed, eyes bright and cheeks pink. He squeezed Yusaku’s hands back.

“...Yeah. I--”  He swallowed. “I care about you too. I--I told you, didn’t I? You’re important to me. That’s why I...when I say I’d fight for you, I mean I want to keep you _ safe _ .” 

“....I never liked to involve people in my troubles. Before you I...fought alone.” But that wasn’t entirely true, he knew now. He could tell people not to get involved--Go Onizuka, Blue Angel--but they still did, they insisted on helping, and they still suffered the consequences. Yusaku didn’t want anyone to get hurt on his account, dwelling with something that was his issue alone--but they had been fighting with him, to defend what was  _ theirs _ too. Kusanagi, too, was always with him. 

“Yusaku.” He’s not sure when Takeru took a step towards him, gazing at him with that determined look. “Fighting side by side...doesn’t that involve protecting each other?” He leaned close, just a little, foreheads brushing. “I  _ know  _ you can handle yourself. And you know I can handle myself. But when one of us in in trouble, we help each other. I trust you to have my back and...I hope you can trust me, to have yours.”

_ ‘Listen to him too.’ _ Yusaku shut his eyes.  _ Trust _ . To let someone in, to let them walk next to you. To have someone you want to protect, to know they also have your back. That feeling to want to keep the other safe--it came from both ends, mutual. 

Yusaku opened his eyes halfway, breathing the words against Takeru’s lips.

“...I do. I trust you.” 

He felt Takeru sigh, lips curling at the edges, before they both closed the gap between their lips. It was a  simple, chaste kiss but after they pulled away, they immediately surged forwards for another, Takeru’s arms encircling his middle and Yusaku’s hands cradling his face, bringing each other close. 

“So…” Takeru ran a hand over his back, peering at him with a grin. “We’ll keep each other safe, then?”

Yusaku ran a hand down the side of Takeru’s jaw to his neck, feeling Takeru shiver a little. “...Yes.”

“Is that you giving me permission to fight a guy?” Takeru joked and Yusaku threw him an unamused look. “...Permission to _ duel  _ a guy, for you?”

Yusaku huffed, an amused smile forming in his lips without his consent. “Better--Mhm--” Takeru kissed him again, catching him by surprise before he kissed back, one hand tugging at the front of his shirt and the other resting on the back of his neck. He felt himself bump against the opposite counter and he’s not sure when they stepped back far enough for Takeru to press him against it but he’s not really complaining.

That was until he heard whistling and AI’s distinctive laughter. Takeru pulled away abruptly, face red as he looked over Yusaku’s shoulder and when he tilted his head, he saw two amused AIs looking at them from the table. Flame’s eyes were creased with mirth, shaking his head.

“Ah,  _ youth _ …”

“Oy oy, Takeru--” AI was still laughing. “Aren’t you forgetting about dinner a little?~”

“Ah!” At that Takeru turned sharply and rushed for the stove, checking the pot quickly before turning the stove off. He sagged with relief. “Safe…”

“We should--”Yusaku cleared his throat, ignoring AI’s continuous teasing and his own flushed face. “Serve this, right?” 

He was thankful to Flame when he heard a distant smack and AI whining but effectively shutting up.

Takeru nodded fervently. “Y-Yeah, lets!”

They fumbled a little but they managed to serve the food and sit down to eat. Takeru was eyeing him as he tried a bite of curry and hummed.

“It’s good.”

Takeru grinned, pleased. 

AI leaned over Yusaku’s plate, ready with a comment. “Yusaku, did you chop or did your murder those vegetables when you cut them?” 

Takeru, again, looked like he was biting down a laugh and Yusaku scowled at AI. “Then maybe next time I’ll practice chopping with  _ you _ .” 

“Eek! Flame, cover for me!” AI hid behind Flame who just moved away and gestured at Yusaku like  _ ‘go ahead.’ _ .

“And you--” Yusaku pointed his spoon at Takeru and no, he wasn’t  _ pouting _ . “Stop  _ laughing _ . Traitor.” He shoved spoonfuls of curry in his mouth and Takeru chuckled.

“I’m not--I wasn’t laughing!” He rested his cheek in his hand, lifting a spoon with curry and smiling. “I think the vegetables are fine...You put Zaizen-san’s vegetable soup to shame.”

“...Is that supposed to be a  _ compliment _ ?” Yusaku arched an eyebrow. “I think you just insulted her and me in that same sentence.” Takeru flailed with his hands.

“No ! It’s not---I mean--Augh.” He dropped his head. “Please don’t tell her I said that. I’m sorry.”

“I trusted you, Takeru. I’m hurt.” Yusaku deadpanned, but amusement fluttered in his chest. He kept calmly eating but he could see Takeru pouting in front of him.

It was nice--good--, to have this; this feeling of normalcy, of partnership between them; this bridge that they’d built, bit by bit, bickering, talking, understanding and crossing the abyss together.

An incident had torn their lives part ten years ago and left them to pick up the pieces; today they were  slowly learning to walk forwards, still learning to overcome, to cope. 

Later, when Takeru managed to convince Yusaku to stay over for the night--not that Yusaku had needed a lot of persuasion--and they were settling down to sleep, Yusaku took Takeru’s hands in his again and pressed careful kisses to the bruises, to the marks of Takeru’s fight against himself. He kissed them slowly and lovingly, until he had Takeru melting against his side, looking at him with flustered affection.

Forwards was a long way. But neither were alone, they had this, right here, and they’d both would hold fiercely into it.

They’d fight together; they’d be safe, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at  
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata on twitter


End file.
